User talk:Relikz/Archive 1
Magazine We need to get to work on publishing the magazine. I'll publish all of the articles and I'll also handle Gary and DaRinor's pics... Can you handle all the pics for me, you, and Ish? I'm on a really crappy internet connection right now and it took me a little over an hour to use the multiple upload function. It was murder uploading all of those awards today. :( Come on! At least finish Fairy Advice. People really look forward to it. :P Sorry, sorry. I meant to archive that, but, I forgot. :P And you forgot my two Fighting Festival pictures btw. >_> Upload them for me whore!! I've only gotten three articles published and I've been trying to do them for forever. My internet's too slow. :( Aye sir. Great! I'm going to go and try to finish publishing all the articles. But first, I have to get something to eat. I'm starving. >_< Btw, you forgot the cover and Ish's table of contents picture. :P Re: FA Max Alors ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :Max: That's not fair! Who might have ever thought she was an impostor? We'd never seen the real Michelle, and that Imitatia gal had similar measures to Lucy... Though hey, she was much more of a lady than Lucy is. :Natsu: For sure. :Happy: Aye! :Lucy: WHY YOU GUYS...?! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :Max: Ah, that's easy! It would be the Suna Suna no Mi, the fruit of sand! :Crocodile: Is that so? I'm afraid that fruit has been eaten already. :Max: Well, then I'll beat the current user and make what rightfully belongs to me mine! :Crocodile: Is that so? :Max: Sure thing! Bring it! :Crocodile: If that's how you want it... Crocodile effortlessly defeats Max with a single move. Max is left lying on the ground with his pants down and a broom stuffed in his backside. :Warren, Nab, Jet and Droy: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT BROOM...?! :Crocodile: Tsk, don't look at me... ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :Max: That stupid thing which allows Natsu to overwhelm any opponent and always steal the spotlight for no seeming reason. I mean, have you seen that Lightning Flame Dragon Mode? Without it, I'm sure I would have beaten him! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :Max: Don't know... Maybe the one able to remove that broom from my ass once and for all! ;What is your favorite video game? :Max: Heh, it's obviously the Prince of Persia series. Haven't you seen those epic sand creatures? -- 18:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Warren Rocko ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :Warren: Damn that wench! She shouldn't have done that! I should have scanned her mind for good, and screw privacy! Really, I'd like to give her a less... Warren spots Imitatia turning into a doll. :Warren: A... doll? Mhm... The Imitatia doll is shown lying on the ground below a box, which has one edge suspended by a tiny stick. A thin rope is tied around the stick and goes several meters away, its end being in a small bush where Warren is, more or less, hiding. A piece of paper by the box reads: "Free doll. Come on, little girls!". :Warren: Ihihih, I'm way too smart! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :Warren: Well, let's see... It would be the Rori Rori no Mi, allowing me to generate cute little girls whenever and wherever I want! ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :Warren: That weird thing Natsu and his group of freaks are always abusing of... Though hey, if Wendy-''chan'' was in danger, I could use tons of it, too! :Warren "Imagining himself bare-chested and growing huge muscles": GAAAAAAH! :Wendy: Ooow, thanks Warren-''san''! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :Warren: Sheesh, no idea. If only it could be Mavis-''chan'' again. All Masters aside from her have been obnoxious hairy geezers... :Purehito, Makarov, Macao and Gildarts: ... HEY!!! ;What is your favorite video game? :Warren: That has to be Biko 3! Have you seen that Mayu cutie? Oh man, she reminds me of Wendy-''chan'' soooooooo much...! :Wendy: W... Warren-''san''...! :Remnant: I WANT THAT GAME...!!! -- 16:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sheesh, that sucks... -- 22:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Advice Gildarts ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: Err... women decieving me again. Just like Cornelia! Or was that Sara? Naomi? Nahh, had to be Marie! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A:'I would love to eat the Mogu Mogu no Mi, which would turn me into a mole. What? I like moles! ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :'A: Psh, I dunno, I'm already powerful so I don't need that crap! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A:'Me again! And then I'll give it back to Makarov... again. ;What is your favorite video game? :'A: All the games I'm in. I wanted to, but it's likely I won't. -- 22:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm moving to college tomorrow. -- 22:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Modern literature. -- 22:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it'll likely be more fun than many other subjects... Though I guess I'll start finding out Monday or Tuesday. -- 23:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I see. Anyhow, I'll be off, came back from the cinema with some friends, and right now I'm really sleepy. 'Nite! -- 23:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay. FA Wendy ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: U-u-um I-I don't think it was very nice. ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: I would eat the Boob Boob fruit so I could have a bigger chest. *blushes* ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: Nakama Magic is the power that us, the main characters of Fairy Tail, use so that we don't die when we face someone clearly bigger and stronger than us. :Lucy: Wendy! You're breaking the fourth wall!! :Wendy: Forgive me!! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: Umm well Gildarts is the strongest I think... but Laxus is Master's grandson... but then again Erza is unbelievably strong... but Mira's really strong too and she's nice... but Natsu-san and Gray-san aren't pushovers... but Freed is really powerful as well... but then again... :Me: *backs away slowly* ;What is your favorite video game? :A: Grand Theft Auto. Bob ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: My guild wasn't deceived... ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: The Trap Trap fruit so I could trap all the young men in my room. Tee hee. ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: I wouldn't know. It's reserved for the main characters. :Lucy: Not you too Bob-san. -___- ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: I'm hoping it's that cute little Gray Fullbuster! I'd love for him to show up at the regular meetings. ;What is your favorite video game? :A: Cute Little Boys and Cross Dressing Old Men: Reloaded Rocker ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: ... ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: ... ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: ... ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: ... ;What is your favorite video game? :A: ... :Me: You'll have to forgive him folks. We told him not to speak until Quatro Cerebus was actually good for something besides getting their asses beat. Suggestions Hey whore, me need some suggestions for pics for FTATCOA. My computer is running slow and it takes forever to view images on Dev. Just think of all the images that caught your eye this month and link me to them if possible. >_> Didn't think about that. >_> Fairy Advice Since the month ends tomorrow, may I assume we won't be doing any? -- 13:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) How am I supposed to know why that's its name? That ain't one of my articles! -- 18:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Articles Start publishing your articles whore. You take yourself and Ish. I'll take myself and Nessie. So the filthy whore finally decides to respond? Fine. I can do the templates. Just make sure you get Ish's pics too. Don't know if you've noticed...but ONE OF YOUR DAMN ARTICLES ISN'T FINISHED! "Sad hamster expression" No Magazine? -- 21:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I will kill the editor... Carrot: Need some help handsome? ;D Rauleli: WHAT THE FUCK!?! CARROT!!! >:O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SO IS JAKUHO!! *stops speaking to Carrot* Carrot: T^T Gomen. You see, I finished my Bio exam this morning and I have 4 days til my next one so I decided to quickly visit the Wiki and read the Sorceror Mag. I wasn't planning to stay very long so I wasn't going to log in or anything but then I got there and it wasn't there D: I like know all your secret Wikis (don't worry, I never keep tabs on them) so I popped over here to see what was wrong and... *cries* you haven't finished TMITA even though it is so important for this month... AND THEN YOU TRIED TO BLAME IT ON ME!! >:O Rauleli: *still ignoring Carrot* Carrot: Sooooo... usually I'd just leave it at that and be like "whatever" and go back to study, but... well... *embarrassed* I may or may not have written reviews for every episode this month plus the OP and ED due to my severe boredom over the last month and not being around the Wiki. I don't know if you even want to look at me now that I've put myself out on a limb so much and revealed myself here, but the oppertunity seemed too good to pass... so I did... It wouldn't take me long to get my reviews off my i-phone... I could have them up here with images in about 15 minutes... but only if you want them... Rauleli: *Carrot expects your response here* Sorry if you hate me now... *goes off to cry somewhere* I usually wouldn't do anything like this ever... but... but... heck, I don't know... *glances at Jak and Al who are obviously stalking this page now* H-h-h-hello T^T Please don't hate me DX <3 Carrot Alles gut :) *yawns* Anyways... it's like 6AM on a Saturday here, so I think I'll go sleep again. Enjoy ;D Oh, wait... I never typed something up the top :/ I dunno what you want to put there... me attacking you and taking over the reviews or what, but don't forget to quickly change it and make it funny... *yawns* bed... *drags self to bed* ...*glances at Jak* Kill me when I'm awake... okay?? <3 Carrot Kyahahaha, no problem ;D And... hmmm... Nah, sorry, I'm too used to being your dance slave now ;D <3 Carrot O, damn. Well, since you're here. Publish your TMITA on the main wiki. :P Seriously, 'the fuck? -- 22:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Shut up whore! You should've told me. The magazine will be up within the next hour. Much quicker if you would help me upload my SMA images. Ish has already done the rationales for them. *puppy dog eyes* Pwetty Pwease. Lying whore! That's why I don't like you. :P Re: Forever Hmmmmmm.... Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.... And what will I get out of this exactly? ;P *raises eyebrows* V forgot I have no damn sig >.< 00:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ...*pinches Leli's cheek* You push too hard darling, but I accept >:D No, are you sure it's okay with everyone?? I don't mind doing it, but I don't want to get in anyone's way... 00:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Again Justin Bieber ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A: Neither! Everyone knows I'm the best girl in town! Wait, I didn't mean that! What I meant to say was Erza, 'cause red heads are totally hot. That's an answer a man would give right? ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: The leader of course. He's kinda cute. *blushes* Wait, scratch that, I mean his scythes are freakin' beast. ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: Uhhh duh, Carla! Have you seen the dresses she wears? Totally wish I had some like that! For Selena of course, not for me. Lector's the bitchier one. All men are bitches! ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: Mermaid Heel!!!! ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: Well, since the world is going to end, I think it's finally time I told everyone my deep, dark secret. I am a woman!!!! Loke ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A:'Well, I think my answer is rather obvious considering I love Lu- :'Erza: *glares* :Loke: Erza! Erza's the greatest and there are none above her! ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: Cosmos-chan. ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: It's against my nature to call any male cute so I'll have to go with Carla. And since it's also against my nature to talk ill of the dead, I'll have to go with Carla for bitchiest as well. :Sting: Lector isn't dead! :Loke: Denial is not just a river in Egypt. ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: Mermaid Heel! All of those sexy ladies in one place at one time! I mean you have Kagura, Milliana, Arania, Beth, and R-R-Ri *pukes* :Risley: Don't look down on the chubby! ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: LUCY!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! :Lucy: So you've told me. :Happy: He liiiiiiiikes you. RE:Again Gajeel ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :Gajeel: I wanna see both as my dancers. Lucy is better at dancing, but did you saw Erza's ass? ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :Gajeel: All them at once obviously. But seriously... Only Salamander can be caught in such lame trap... ::Erza: Well if I would be there... I SHOULD be there. Please, punch me. I hurt my comrades even I didn't want to... :::Laxus: ::::Gajeel and Reporter: ................... ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :Gajeel: The BEST cat is MY Lily. UNDERSTOOD? ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :Gajeel: Pffff... All of them are lame dumb weaklings that need to be thought a lesson. ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :Gajeel: Who said I would die? 16:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Last minute HELP!! I need you to think of some questions that I can answer for my interview of myself!! Here are the questions I gave Gilly last month! I know it's last minute but shut the fuck up and help me! Please. :3 Lol, thanks whore! Articles Upload all your articles and images. And do Ish's too. >_> TMITA and other stuff XD Kyahahahaha~! I finally got around to looking at the TMITA template and loled so hard at that goofy intro you wrote XD XD XD Great job man ;D Though it is kinda creepy o____O Anyways, next is just something I got asked to bring up with you. I was talking to Prime whilst looking for article ideas and he pointed out that though Fairy Advice is called Fairy Advice no advice is actually given. He suggested that every month a question is asked (some sort of problem question) and then answers are given by the characters based on their personality/experiences, perhaps alongside what is already done. I told him I'd put it up for an idea. Oh, and I finished my RS work but I found the Edo characters were rather short cause I was only working via the manga. Is it okay to include the anime, or should I just avoid that?? Thanks ;D Your TMITA/dance slave, 11:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: FA So, you want answers but I get no Merry Christmas? You're pretty much an asshole :P -- 20:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: FA Hey Lel ;D Sure, I'll be happy to do some... though.. I dunno how many you want o___O I decided to do pairs too XD If that's okay :P Natsu, Lucy and Happy ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Natsu: Myself, of course... why the fuck would I pick Ice-boy?? :Happy: I choose Natsu too! But only because I don't want to pick Lucy... :Lucy: ( _ _)" I'm not even an option... :Natsu and Happy: Exactly... why would anyone pick you anyway? >:P :Lucy: They're being mean to me! T^T Can we move on please?? ;Is Santa Claus real? :Natsu and Happy: D:< Of course he is! We still need to get him back for not giving us any presents last year!!' :'Lucy:' Are you sure you two just didn't forget to give presents to each other?? Besides... aren't you a bit too old for Santa?? :'Natsu and Happy:' Gunna show him exactly what he can do with those presents... Then we're gunna... :'Lucy:' Next question please!! ;Who do you think will win, Erza, Kagura or Minerva? :'Lucy:' Ahh... that's so hard!! Erza usually seems to have these things in the bag... but that Kagura and especially Minerva... :'Natsu and Happy:' ERZA!! ERRRRRRZZAAAAAA~!!! :'Lucy:' Aren't you even the littlest bit worried?? ;2013 is the Year of the Snake. What does that mean to you? :'Natsu:' Damn that Snake Man for taking my year from me!! D:< :'Lucy:' Snake Man?? And what do you mean "your year"?? :'Happy:' I think he means Cobra... because it was the year of the dragon, and now it's going to be the year of the snake... :'Lucy:' *rolls eyes* :'Natsu:' Gunna get him ''and Santa and... ;What is your New Year's resolution for 2013? :Lucy: To get stronger!! I'd like to maybe be looking at the S-Class Exam by the end of next year :) :Happy: EAT MORE FISH!! :Natsu: PUNCH MORE PEOPLE!! :Lucy: You know... I have to wonder why they ask us to do these things in the first place... Gray and Juvia... and Lyon (hiding under the interview table) ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Gray: Tsh... myself, naturally... :Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!! :Lyon: No! Juvia-chan! Don't pick that idiot! Pick me! :Gray: ... ... Did you just hear Lyon...?? ;Is Santa Claus real? :Juvia: Of course he is ^___^ Juvia loves Santa!! :Gray: *realises he was about to say no* Uhhhh... Yeah... Yeah, sure... :Lyon: My adorable Juvia! I will always be your Santa... you only need to ask and I'll... :Gray: Aha!! I knew you were here somewhere!! Get the hell out Lyon!! You aren't even in Fairy Tail! :Lyon: Well, neither is Juvia! We are both Lamia Scale Mages!! :Gray: Bullcrap! Like hell Juvia is a- *they both start fighting* :Juvia: Uhmm... next question please... ;Who do you think will win, Erza, Kagura or Minerva? :Juvia: Erza, of course. She has Hiro Mashima on her side as well as nakama power and plot armour ^___^ :Lyon and Gray: *stop fighting for five seconds* Did she just break the fourth wall...?? ;2013 is the Year of the Snake. What does that mean to you? :Gray: Thank heavens its not the year of the dragon any more... Natsu wouldn't shut the hell up all year... something about it being "his year"... or something...? :Juvia: Juvia must admit that was getting pretty annoying... :Lyon: But won't he now complain all year that it isn't his year?? :Gray and Juvia: *realise Lyon has a point* o___O Oh, God help us!! ;What is your New Year's resolution for 2013? :Gray: *gestures to Lyon* To beat this idiot... :Lyon: TO WIN THE HEART OF MY DARLING JUVIA!! :Juvia: TO WIN THE HEART IF JUVIA'S DARLING GRAY!! :Lyon: NO! JUVIA-CHAN!! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON THAT BASTARD!! :Juvia: LYON-KUN!! :Gray: Y'know... I'm just gunna leave... *gets up* Thanks for your patience... Erza and Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Jellal: Well... I don't really know Gray... so I guess I'd have to choose Natsu... :Erza: Don't make me pick... please. I'll get hell for it from one of them later... ;Is Santa Claus real? :Jellal: *chuckles* When I was little I used to think so... but of course now he obviously isn- :Erza: What.was.that?? Santa.is.not.real?? *death stare* :Jellal: I - I - I mean... O-of course!! Of course he's real!! :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: What kind of shitty questions are these?? "Erza or Kagura...??"... "New Years resolutions??"... Who wrote this crap! Hmmmm... So... if you two got together... which, I mean... you totally will... this is just for the sake of the question... how many kids would you have?? What would they look like?? What would you call them?? I mean, cause I always liked the name "Ella"... what do you think?? :3 :Jellal and Erza: o____O Eh?? :IamJakuhoRaikoben: Ah... damn it. You see Reli... I told you this would happen if you let Yummy interview these two... :Rauleli: Hey... I thought it would be okay :/ :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: I mean... do you think Mashima will give you more screen time in the future chapters so that... *Reli walks in and picks her up* HEY!! D:< :Rauleli: Come on Carry... interview's over... back to the TMITA torture chamber for you... *walks out* :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: But I haven't finished! You bastard! I'm going to KILL YOU when we get back to HQ... and then- :IamJakuhoRaikoben: Gawd... she's not going to shut up... is she?? :Rauleli: Maybe it's time I got out that muzzle... :/ Is this good enough?? :3 I hope it is ( _ _) 10:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Magazine Cover I don't think Ish is going to be able to do it this time so... get on that. >_> Yep. :) Wow, that looks great!! Great job Reli. :D Tech Updates Yo Leli ;D Would you be able to set up a template for Tech Updates for December?? I tried just then and for some reason my name header kept screwing around and jumping into the article header and shit like that and in the end I just decided to screw all and ask you :P Also, if it's not too much, could you just put a div between the Tech Updates header and the actual article, as I want to write something there concerning the article this month (I'm actually trying to make it read-worthy) and need a space to do it in. Thanks ^___^ Also, just on another point, are you all okay with the headers in TMITA this month?? Cause if not can you tell me asap cause I'll need to get onto them. Also, nice job on the cover and contents thing, they looks sweet as~! ;D Toodles, 11:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The header of December's TMITM is very good. -- 19:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Articles I'm going to have your Fairy Advice questions answered and all of my articles done by the end of the day. Screw you whore. >_> Get off my back whore! December was a busy month for me. >_> Touche. ( ._.) Bad News Bad news. Laptop finally went out on me. I can't publish so I'll need u 2 do it. 3 of my articles are complete and uploaded to the site. Chamber of Art is almost complete. I have uploaded 7/10 images needed for the article. Could you get the last three images (Cosplay) and finish the article for me? Please. I did but my computer died before I could upload it so feel free to choose one. I can't whore. Editing from phone and the magazine isn't posted over here so I can't just copy/paste. Never mind. ( ._.) Re: Real Tail Thaks for suggesting, nice catch... But I must say I'd realized already. I was thinking about adding it in December's issue, but ultimately left if for January's. Sorry :P -- 22:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, not really... Berial's G-Earth can manipulate the ground, but not by turning it liquid. It's more reminiscent of Jura's Earth Magic. -- 09:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It looks pretty rock-like to me. -- 21:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the effort, in any case! -- 21:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Come on, don't be sad. I'll take your nose! -- 21:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Good boy. "Takes your nose" I got your nose! -- 21:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Nice one. Squeak. -- 21:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright... I'll take it into consideration. -- 21:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Mhm... Yeah, maybe that could do it. -- 22:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: TMITA ;D Lol, I haven't forgot... I've just been trying to think of a cool/creepy/whatever way to do it XD On this note though, I'm in Thailand from the 22nd, and though I should have internet access and be able to check up on the Wiki and stuff I won't be able to see the last ep of the month and therefore review it. I'm going to get my other reviews up after tomorrows ep before I leave, but would you be able to handle the last one? I don't care what you do, lock me somewhere for a day for trying to break out or what, but it'd be great if you could handle it. This being said, if you want me to do Fairy Advice and stuff, probably best to get the questions out now, or soon. Like I said, I should have internet, but I'm not sure when or for how long, so precautions are good. I'll also try and get up Tech Updates, but you'll have to add any new updates that happen after I'm gone :/ I'll put in the screwed up ones for the game though, so don't worry about that... Thanks :) 04:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Leli~!! T^T I'm so sorry and I feel like the biggest shit ever, but I wasn't able to complete (or even start for that matter) any of my articles. My life pretty much screwed me over this last week, so everything I had planned Wiki and dev-wise just flew out the window D; I really truly am sorry. I don't know what you want to do now... but I'm going to have to leave it up to you :/ As I said above, I might, might, might have internet access, but don't count on it at all :/ Again, I'm so sorry~! *hugs* Hope you forgive me... Love 21:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi Hello Reli, if you need any help with articles I can give you a hand. If Rai approves, I could for example take care of Chamber of Art... 21:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know, that is why I also leave him a message :) 22:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Glad to be here, Reli. I'll get started up asap. Already finished what you wanted me to at first. The rest will get up soon. Also, I think Ish would be great to handle the Chamber if Rai is unable to do so. :Btw, I uploaded a png of my avi. I figure that's better since jpg gets pixelized. 22:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that sucks profoundly. 22:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Guess you can delete the png. I'm off to bed now. Nope. Sorry. :( Can you guys do JC for me? And SMA/UMA if Ish doesn't want to do them? And I should be back to editing anywhere from the 29th to Feb 1st! Re: FA You let Prime take my article!? PRIME!? Son of a bitch... now I look really incompetent >___> Btw... and no offense Prime when you stalk this, but you should have let Miskos take it. He is my son, and he always gets ignored D; Anyways, I managed to snag a laptop for the next five minutes cause we are about to get a night train up north to Chaing Mai and I won't have internet up there. I'll be back on the 30th and then we have a rest day, so I'll get internet then. Now, I was going to come here and paste my FA that I typed on my iPhone in the car, but my fucking iPhone sent the draft email to myself and then I couldn't get it and blah blah blah, Leli stares at me like o___O, but long story short, I have my FA and will get it to you later. Got to go now, but I'll talk soon ;D Hugs and kisses from Thailand for everyone <3 11:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) FA Gajeel: ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :Gajeel: Wtf is wrong with you?! Why should I take care of this shit? No... wait. I can get wild... Let's say... Salamander and Ice guy... Gay or something... ::R: I think that was Gray... :::Gajeel: That is exactly what I said. ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :Gajeel: None. Having two big boobs girls around without doing anything... ::R: But, please, you have to choose... :::Gajeel: Fine, fine... Salamander. At least Bunny Girl is not his personal stalker. ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :Gajeel: Sorry I never had a bitch, I didn't need one... Gihi. ;How would you describe yourself? :Gajeel:'Great, amazing and unbeatable Gajeel-sama. Obviously. ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :'Gajeel: I don't care. I have plenty of assholes to beat here. Erza ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :Erza: Mhm... I think Levy and Gajeel like each other... ::R: I'm afraid they are already exist... :::Erza: Is that so? I knew about Levy feeling toward him, but Gajeel... I though he loves Pantherlily... :::Gajeel: *blushes* What is wrong with you women?! He is my PET! :::Lily: I never though you will call me like that Gajeel... I were sure we are... That we are COMRADES! *turns around and slowly walks away* :::Gajeel: ARGH! Lily I didn't mean tooo... *goes after him, grabs him, and hugs very very much* I'm soooorrryyyy... ::::R: We can count this as a pair... :::::Erza: *nods* ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :Erza: Definitely not Gajeel. ::FT Members: *nods* ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :Erza: Hmm... I didn't wont to admit that, but Jellal acts the same in the past. ::Jellal (dress as a Mystogan): But Erza I though we left the past behind us... :::Laxus: *burn Jellel/Mistogan with lighting* *Jellal/Mystogan falls unconscious* Mystogan is not chit-chat type. ::::Erza: *nods* ;How would you describe yourself? :Erza: Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail. ::Natsu: Fearsome beast. ::Gray: Monster above monsters. :::Erza: Hmmm...? *Gray and Natsu out of order* ::::R: *nods* ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :Erza:'''I have lot of work here. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without me. 12:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: FA+ Hey Reli. Here's the FA stuff. BTW, I got all the TMITA work done but I'll post it episode-by-episode a few days apart. Stalkers :P '''Loke: ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :A: Hmm.....that's a tough one. I think there's some potential between Sting and Jenny. Not sure why. They just remind me of some folks I know elsewhere. ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :A: Nobody. In a relationship like that, pants are totally optional. ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :A: Of course. When you've dated as many women as I have, you're bound to end up meeting a bitch or two along the way. I'm quite glad to be dating a woman like Lucy, who isn't bitchy at all. ::Lucy: We're not dating! ;How would you describe yourself? :A: Handsome, charming, dashing and sly. Can there be any other way? ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :A: What's beyond Fiore is obviously many other countries. We haven't been to those countries cause all the hot women are in Fiore. I mean, who wants to visit a country full of ugly women? Know what else is awesome? DeviantArt :P 19:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I knew you were gonna do that XD Anyways, I'll be off to bed. Cya. Last time you wished me "Happy Nightmares" I had a dream that Ota came back to the wiki. Be careful what you wish for :P Can't help but wish she'd come back. Would a change in the users who have adminship be written in the tech updates Notices section? 16:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Cya tomorrow when I run the grammar checks. J. Beiber for Taurus? Are you nuts? :P C'mon dude. 08:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) That's the extent to which he'll love Lucy's boobs/awesome body. "I tried so hard". He'll never stop his perversion, it's always on his mind, etc. Hell, maybe I'm being biased since I'm a Taurus. Btw, are you seeing this tab number error on the magazine?: http://i1263.photobucket.com/albums/ii629/Marineforce/Tabs_zpsef1bdffc.png Wow, that's better. I should've thought of that. ( _ _) And about that tab thing? Cool. And in the mag, Template:TMITM/January2013 needs to be replaced with Template:TMITM/Jan2013. Shortening, eh. Done. Since I appear to be up, got anything that needs doing? To FT? If that's what you mean, sure. Is the mag going up today? I see, though there's not much activity today. Plus, the interview isn't done and didn't you handle that last time Rai was inactive? Alright, though it feels incomplete. I'll start on uploading. Do your images for TMITA need a rationale? I'll use the DA template for DA images. Btw, let's throw this into FA if you can: Jiemma: ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :A: Undoubtedly my daughter Minerva and the loser known as Sting. I care not for Sting's loss as it shows my daughter's superiority. ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :A: Can that be a question? Minerva will own Sting like the bitch he is. ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :A: You dare call my daughter a "bitch"? You must have some great nerve, you who calls himself an "interviewer". ;How would you describe yourself? :A: I am the boss. It is a simple matter. ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :A: Other countries are of no consequence. We needn't visit or even concern ourselves with other countries. Sabertooth is the strongest guild and it resides in Fiore and that is simply all there is to the matter. I uploaded most Chamber images, though Carrot's seems to be giving me trouble though I downloaded it normally. Can you take care of that one? That's a legit reason. All's good. Though I fear we have had some early readers >_< Anyways, the magazine image shows me this: Toshi's seems fine so either it's my browser or perhaps the picture didn't upload right? http://ftmagazine.wikia.com/wiki/File:It%27s_Tough_to_be_a_God.png Alright. In the mean time, I'll upload Ish's images. Is that alright? Btw, there was some message for you from Herme. Did you get it? Done. I'll get Ish's shop images up too. Anything else? You're welcome. Thanks for letting me be a part of the Sorcerer Magazine. And lol, yeah XD Yeah, when I'm done with the images. Tech updates created. Images are up too but it seems some may not be used and you may or may not need to delete them some time. Anything else? It's up. It's 2:41am actually, I can't keep this up forever XD but Anytime, dude. Eh, good enough. I'll be off soon so there's nothing more like organization, is there? Lol, I'm inclined to thank you for the plethora of good dreams I've had lately. Cya around. Heeelpppu~~ Yo Lel, just a couple of questions: A) How do you get that curved blurry boarder around your picture headings? Like here, here and here?? It's just that I'm writing a one-off article this month and I'm working on the heading image and I want my border to be the same... cause it looks cool :) Help?? B) Is Jakuhoe going to be with us this month or are we covering for him like you guys did last month?? I'm sorry I wasn't here too T^T Cause if we are is there anything you'd like me to cover?? Anywhoooooo... get back to me noob-face :P 04:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn176/sora_uchiha_sasuke_lover/2813104780086070556aOPZMI_ph.jpg T^T But that's so mean D; I don't want to dance D:< Plllleeeeeaaaassseeee can you just tell me *puppy dog eyes* http://i117.photobucket.com/albums/o50/spatulasama/puppydogeyes.jpg 00:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You're the biggest freakin' asshole I know... I hate you... Yes... Master... http://i899.photobucket.com/albums/ac195/1hanalover/_Grey_Dance__by_musicfreak13.gif NOW TELL ME!! D:< 03:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Kyahahaha~! Self-obsessed whore XD Well, I honestly can't do that because I don't favourite any art on dev. You can check my profile/favourites for proof. I don't have one :P I did however comment and love it * ^ * Well, I was meaning to do that anyways, but whatever... Now... *holds out hand* Out with it... *bell in head* Wait a sec... you do know right?? Cause if I find out I went through all this for you to say "lol, idk" I will kill you >:D 22:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Chron. When it comes to the E.Land Chronicles, it seems to have been a more serious article than the others and to be honest, I can write that if need be. Still, does the style Garyness used have to be preserved or is is cool if I add my own snarky spin and images like I did while reviewing the anime episodes? Edit: If you guys do need extra help due to absences, I'll be around as well in case. Re:Activity Thanks for your concern about my damn well being whore! Yes, I'm doing my articles, but aren't you the least bit worried about why I was gone? :( Up until about twenty days ago, it was my internet (laptop too) but I came back on Feb 1 and removed the inactive template and a day or two later I disappeared without any trace, and you weren't the least bit worried! I was really sick and missed you guys. I'm going to make a blog and tell you guys about it. ( ._.) Anything new since I've been gone? Fine whore. :P 14th Issue's Real Tail Hey Reli, here's the Real Tail article for next month's edition. If a miracle happens, I may come up with an image for it, but that's unlikely. 20:39,2/24/2013 That's because no one knows just how whorish you are like I do. :P And lol, I do too. Re: Leli Sucks Damn >.< Sure I can... though I haven't really started any of my own articles (working on them now) so it may be tight. I'll do it though :) Hope everything is okay where you are. P.S: You realise I could have made a list of things you had to do before I accepted... right? ;D 04:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh... what about all of the images for TMitA and TMitM?? Cause I have no idea where Ish is right now... Are you still going to be able to do those?? Omg... plese tell me you can T^T 04:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help Yes. Feb's Fairy Advice Hey y'all :) Sorry for the lateness, but yesterday I got dumped with having to do Fairy Advice this month because Leli is a lazy asshole had something come up. If you could get this back to me ASAP that would be great :) #It seems that Lucy from the future and Hisui both have their reasons to be looked at suspiciously. Who do you think is the liar?? #March is the start of Autumn in some places and Spring in others. What is your favourite season and why?? #IamJakuhoRaikoben recently disappeared from the Wiki for almost a month and then reappeared claiming to have "been sick with meningitis". What was he really up to?? #The Fairy Tail Movie was finally released with subs. Did you watch it and what did you think of it?? #In the movie, Erza brought a wedding dress and acted pretty nonchalant about it. What was she really buying it for?? Hope to hear back soon! 11:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Waaaaay ahead of you Leli, you slowpoke, you ;D 00:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Lol, you and Carrot messaged me for the same thing. I did what Rai asked me. You need to upload the SM to the wiki this month, as well. If I'm online at that time, message me and I'll help you. If you aren't able to do it, try to let me know and we'll come up with something. 09:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Answers Juvia Lockser: ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :Juvia: It's no surprise of course. Our opponents were powerful but in the end we won because we had Gray-sama working for our team! ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :Juvia: He certainly seems suspicious. I mean we don't know anything about him and yet we're supposed to trust that his version of events are correct? ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :Juvia: I can't accept that! If Gray-sama and I cannot be on the same time in animated format then... I have no reason to live... ::Interviewer: Juvia, you're flooding the interview room! ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :Juvia: May I instead pay $5 to have Gray-sama stomp on my body? ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? :Juvia: It remains to be seen. After all they've gone through for their guild, would they really be willing to come over to Fairy Tail. When Juvia left Phantom Lord, it was for the reason of us being disbanded! And also, Fairy Tail had Gray-sama and Juvia without Gray-sama is not Juvia at all! P.S. Are we really gonna have Mega X Suzaku as a couple in the Magazine? Cool. Once you're done, let me know cause I might have a touch-up or two to make. March So what's up for the month. Rai seems to be out of it and I haven't seen Ish. Carrot left Omega a message saying she'd be back to action on Monday (at least that's what I think she said). Herme seems to be working on Real Tail. Not sure about Al for TMITM. I'm done with most of Earth Land Chronicles. How about you? What's the plan this month? I can try to do SMA and UMA, but not FTCOA because Dev pics won't load on my phone. Sure, I'll cook something up. You're free to change them though if you dislike them. Art's no specialty of mine but I think I can manage. How about the corner? 08:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Chamber is done but like I said, you're free to change things if you dislike them. I had an issue with an image of Jellal. It isn't displaying properly. Since you fixed it last time, please take a look at it. The Earth Land Chronicles is done as well. It's clear we'll be late on this issue so if you need anything else, let me know. ::Yeah, give me an hour or two. Btw, is it possible for staff to link videos between this wiki and the other? I think it'd save the trouble of uploading back and forth but I'm not really sure how it works. :::I heard wikis could have "shared images" between the two of them. Wasn't sure how it worked but it sounded convenient and I wondered if "shared videos" were possible. I'll ask around. Btw, got any ideas on a few songs? ::::Noted. :::::Yeah, Rogue. It's a great image. Nice coincidence XD Anywhere from April 7th to the 11th. Horoscope completed. Feel free to revise/add things if you want. I'll be off of there's nothing more? My pleasure. Hey, I need an odd favor. Can you upload four pictures of your avatar on four really fat, ugly women s bodies? Pwease. :3 Remember, at some point during the 7th-11th, I will receive my laptop and I won' t ever have to ask you for anything ever again. Awwww c'mon. It's a compliment. Ugly is the new Sexy. So by calling you the Ugliest Mage Alive, I'm calling you the Sexiest Mage Alive. :) March's Fairy Advice from Carrot :3 Doranbolt Douchebolt ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :A: I'm very happy they won :) Seeing the return of the Tenrou Team means a lot to me, and as such I- Carrot: So is that why you chased Jellal through the Domus Flau convinced Fairy Tail was up to no good? Because you looooove them and all that >__> :Uhhhh... Well, I don't think you really understa- Carrot: Or that you keep trying to find way to get into people's business when they are trying to help and just ruin their plans... :W-w-wait... I thought this was a question about the Grand Magic Games? Carrot: *sighs* Fine... moving on... ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :A: The arrival of Rogue poses a serious national threat that the Council will be sure to- Carrot: So, what if this Rogue is a good guy? You just gunna get in his way like you do with every other freakin' character in the series? :I- uh... I... Well, that is to say- Carrot: Arg >__> I don't want to hear it... NEXT QUESTION! ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :A: The Council had to sign the official document allowing the cancel- Carrot: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Nobody cares!!! ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :A: I do not think it appropriate to physically abuse someo- Carrot: So, you wouldn't even want to maybe give the chick a good punch in the gut for all the mean things she did to Lucy? Man, you're such an annoying ass... ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :A: If they fill out their guild transfer papers correctly and are checked by the Council for- Carrot: FOR PETE'S SAKE!! Get out... Just get out... *points to door* I'm not doing this any longer... *gets up and leaves* Lahar Lawhore ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :A: I'm glad at least someone around here has talent and power and a professional nature, unlike me D; ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :A: At least his appearance surprises people... When I appear people skip the following 5 pages just in case I appear again T^T ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :A: It's ending because I appeared recently ( .__.) ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :A: I'd pay $5 to have her stomp on me... worthless as I am... ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :A: They will because they are popular and cool and sexy and nice... all the things I am not... ... *the door to the interview room opens* Lahar: I am here to do my interview Ms. Carrot~!! Carrot: Wah!! *tries to hide interview sheet she is writing on* Lahar: Why... Ms. Carrot, is that sheet already filled out? Carrot: Change of plans! Sorry Lawho- Lahar, but we no longer require your interview! Thanks anyways ;D *runs off* Lahar: Odd... 06:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) If you don't like it Mr. Sarcastic, tell me and I'll write new ones >__> 01:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Rofl How about I add some of the "pre-wedding jitters" to SCA? :) :Went ahead with it due to time constraints. Feel free to change or add to it if you like. Hope you enjoy it ^_^ Come on! Please! You're delaying the magazine! It's already 2 days late. :-( That's okay. I'll publish the Magazine tonight when I get home without your fat lady pics. :P Go ahead and upload your articles and images to the site. MInerva ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :A: It's by luck! And only luck! Sabertooth will rise again and devour all Fairies! ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :A: WHAT?! That sniveling piece of shit came from the future and didn't assist his guild?! ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :A: Of course not. The anime must continue so the world can see Sabertooth's comeback.. ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :A: Who are you calling a bitch?! ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :A: They better not if they value their lives. ::IamJakuhoRaikoben: Oh my god will you PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! April 5th I noticed you on the wiki. Should we start getting the magazine up?